Strategy Came First Before Attack and Defense
by Quicksilver1996
Summary: A fierce battle between Tokine, Yoshimori and a big ayakashi. Will they manage to defeat it? If you wanna know, go ahead, and read this story.


** KEKKAISHI!**

** I hope you'll like my story…**

** Strategies Came First Before Attack and Defense!**

Another night of busting ayakashi, together with Hakubi, I ran to Karasumori Academy, the place I studied, and work.

After Tokine arrived at Karasumori, she leaped over the fence, and stood there, "No one's here yet," she murmured.

Hakubi the black demon dog, "Honey, I guess Yoshi is not here yet,"

"Yes, I know that Hakubi," she said.

Suddenly Tokine felt an ayakashi nearby, "Hakubi, can you smell where the ayakashi comes from?" Tokine asked.

Hakubi flew higher, he sniffed, and turned his head to Tokine, "It's coming directly from the pool,"

Tokine nodded her head, and they started to run.

Tokine took the shortcut, she ran between trees, she made a kekkai a few meters from her, and she jumped to her kekkai. And she made another one near it, jumped over, and she did the same over and over.

Until she got a better point of view, up on her kekkai, she saw the pool, and saw something jumped on the water.

"What's that?" she asked Hakubi, "I don't know honey… but I think someone is coming toward us,"

Tokine glanced at Hakubi, "Who?" she asked.

"Tokine!" Someone called her name, she looked where the sounds came from, and it was Yoshimori, with his white demon dog, Madarao.

Blue kekkais, and Yoshimori came toward her.

"You're late Yoshi," Hakubi told Yoshimori.

Yoshimori glared at Hakubi, "I know! Tokine, I felt an ayakashi, where is it?" he asked.

Tokine pointed her hand to the pool, and a smile drew wide on Yoshimori's face, "Heh! That is a small ayakashi! I can take him down in one kekkai!" he said as he jumped toward the pool with his kekkai.

Hakubi flew around Tokine, "Honey, aren't you going to stop him?"

"No, I don't care about he got killed or anything, because Yoshimori is too impulsive," Tokine said.

Madarao sniffed and said, his eyes widened, "We've gotta help Yoshimori, ASAP!"

"Why?" Tokine asked, "I smelled a strong ayakashi,"

From that second Tokine came in hurry to Yoshimori.

Yoshimori, tried to slow down the shark like ayakashi, he made kekkais around the pool, above the pool, and a double layered kekkai covered him. In case, the shark threw one of his sharp spikes from his mouth.

The shark jumped from underwater, quickly Yoshimori trapped the shark with a large kekkai, as he always did, wasting energies to make a large kekkai. He did that since he can't be accurate when casting a small kekkai, unlike Tokine.

He held the shark, and said "Metsu!" the kekkai destroyed, and he raised his spear (I forgot what do they call that) "Tanketsu!"

The remaining of the shark sucked into the hole, in Yoshimori's spear.

"I didn't even break a swea—"

A big club smashed between Yoshimori and the pool, good thing was, that Yoshimori rolled away from the great impact.

"Whoa! What was that?" Yoshimori stunned, the big ayakashi turned around.

The ayakashi has green scaly skin, dirty short pants, a horn on the middle of its head, and a big eye on the middle of his forehead.

The ayakashi grinned, "Isn't it the 22nd legimate successor of the Sumimura family?" he said.

Yoshimori stood, he stared at the ayakashi, "What do you want?" he asked.

The ayakashi held his club, "Well, all I wanna say is that, I'm going to kill you," ayakashi said.

Yoshimori stood stiffly, "Now prepare to die!" the ayakashi swung his club to Yoshimori, but… Yoshimori just stay still!

Luckily, a green kekkai stopped the ayakashi's club, Tokine landed safely next to Yoshimori.

Tokine jerked her right hand, and she chanted, "Metsu!" the club was destroyed.

She then shoved Yoshimori, "What were you doing? You almost get killed, you know?" she cried.

Yoshimori awake, he stared at Tokine for a while, and then he snapped, "Wh—what happened Tokine?" he asked.

Tokine pressed her lips, "You almost get killed," she said worried, Yoshimori stared at her once more.

A gruff voice ran through the air, and an evil laugh too, "Heheh! You think with that small and weak kekkai can destroy my club, Miss Yukimura the 22nd legimate successor of Yukimura family?" the ayakashi laughed.

His club is regenerating, it went back to its original form, and the ayakashi's club has its new additional killing weapon, now it has spikes!

"Not to mention, you just added poisonous spikes, Miss Yukimura," the ayakashi said.

Yoshimori jerked his and and he chanted, "Hoi!" his ring shines, "Jousho!" a trace of square appeared underneath the ayakashi's legs, "Ketsu!" Yoshimori's kekkai trapped the big ayakashi.

He held the kekkai, but it's starting to get wobbly, bead of sweats dropped from Yoshimori's face.

Madarao flew next to him, "Try to stable it Yoshimori," he told Yoshimori. "Shut up I KNOW!" he yelled.

Then Hakubi flew around Tokine and said, "Honey, I think the ayakashi is trying to break Yoshi's kekkai,"

As Hakubi said that, it did, the ayakashi break the kekkai, in one swing of his club.

"WEAK!" said the ayakashi. He walked closer to them and said, "Well, I can beat these two in a single blow!"

But suddenly Tokine made her spear kekkai, and it went through the ayakashi's neck, leg, body, head, and hands, "Metsu!" she cried.

And the ayakashi's remaining body scattered, it fell to the ground, and gush of blood streamed through its wounds.

They both panted, "Well—that was easy," Yoshimori said. Tokine nodded her head, "Yes,"

But then the remaining body (with blood streamed down from every corner Tokine cut off) regenerating again, it went back to its regular form.

"Heheh! That was nothing!" the ayakashi said, but this time it was larger.

Yoshimori started to lose his patient, he jerked his hand, but Tokine stopped his hand, she grabbed Yoshimori's hand tightly.

A slight blush went across Yoshimori's cheek, "We need a plan," Tokine said, as she said that they quickly ran to the wood.

"So this is how we're going to attack the ayakashi," Tokine began. Yoshimori, Madarao, and Hakubi, stay still.

"First I'm going to do the same as I did before, make spear kekkai on every joints, then after that, after the body was separated, you make a big kekkai, the destroy it, after that we must tanketsu it fast," she said.

Yoshimori nodded his head, and Hakubi flew to Tokine, "Honey, I think it's a great idea, but are you sure you can make it?" Hakubi asked.

Tokine glanced at Hakubi, with her deadly glare, "What? Are you underestimating me?" quickly Hakubi shook his head, "No… not that, honey. All I wanna say is—good luck," Hakubi said stammer.

They ran toward the ayakashi, and the ayakashi grinned, "Hey! We meet again? Ready to get killed?" asked the ayakashi.

But this time, only Yoshimori is in front of the ayakashi. The ayakashi realized Tokine's absence; "Hey… where is Miss Yukimura?" asked the ayakashi.

Then green spear kekkais, appeared on each the ayakashi's joints, "What the?" the ayakashi yelled.

Ayakashi looked up and saw Tokine, with kekkai underneath her, she smiled, "Metsu!" the spear kekkais destroyed, and the ayakashi's remaining body scattred to the ground.

"Now Yoshimori!" called Tokine.

"Okay!" Yoshimori replied. "Hoi!" his ring shines, "Jousho!" a big trace of square appeared underneath the ayakashi's bodies, "Ketsu!"

The kekkai is now stable, but the remaining body of the ayakashi started to regenerate.

Yoshimori's kekkai became wobbly all of the sudden, then Tokine in the other hand was starting to get tired, but she can't let Yoshimori alone with his own strength to destroy it? Knowing that the kekkai was wobbly.

She started to think, _"Yoshimori enclosed the bodies, but it still trying to regenerate, how to make it stop from regenerating… unless,"_

"Tokine! I can't hold it any longer!" Yoshimori called.

_"I make a small kekkai on each body to make it stop regenerating,"_

"Tokine!" called Yoshimori.

"Yes, I'm on it, hoi!" her ring shines, "Jousho!" traces of square appeared on each of the remaining bodies, "Ketsu!" all the kekkais closed the remaining body.

"What? I can't regenerate?" the ayakashi cried.

"Now Yoshimori!" Tokine called out.

"Metsu!" Yoshimori said. All of the kekkais exploded, they took their spear and chanted, "Tanketsu!"

The ayakshi sucked in two directions, it ran to the holes, and the battle was finished.

Tokine and Yoshimori gathered up (Madarao and Hakubi too) "Now that was a battle!" Yoshimori said. Tokine smiled, "Yes, it's lucky that we manage to defeat it," she said.

"Nicely done, honey," Hakubi said. "You two did well tonight," Madarao continued, with that they both went home and take a rest (but after an hour of sleep, they both have to go to school!)

**END**

**Well is it nice? Review please, sorry if I have wrong grammars.**


End file.
